Anastasia in Sonic Style
Anastasia is a 1997 American animated musical fantasy drama film produced by Fox Animation Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, the film is based on the urban legend which claimed that the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna (Blaze) of Russia, youngest daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, survived the execution of her family. It tells the story of an eighteen-year-old orphan named Anya who, in hopes of finding some trace of her family, sides with a pair of con men who wish to take advantage of her likeness to the Grand Duchess. This film starts with Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Tails, Mephiles the Dark, Charmy Bee, Cosmo the Seedrian and Rouge the Bat. Plot In 1916, Tsar Nicholas II (Espio) hosts a ball at the Catherine Palace to celebrate the Romanov tricentennial. His mother, the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Rouge) is visiting from Paris and gives a music box and a necklace inscribed with the words “Together in Paris” as parting gifts to her eight-year-old granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia. The ball was suddenly interrupted by Grigori Rasputin (Mephiles), a sorcerer who was banished by the Tsar for treason. Rasputin had sold his soul in exchange for an unholy reliquary which he uses to cast a curse on the Romanov family in revenge, sparking a revolution in one year later that forces them to flee the palace. Only Marie and Anastasia are able to escape. Thanks to a young servant boy named Dimitri who shows them a secret passageway in Anastasia's room. Rasputin confronts the two royals outside, only to fall through the ice and drown. The pair manage to reach a moving train, but only Marie climbs aboard while Anastasia falls, hitting her head on the platform. Ten years later, in 1926, Russia is under communist rule and Marie has publicly offered ten million rubles for the safe return of her granddaughter. Dimitri (Silver) and his friend, Vladimir (Tails) search for an Anastasia lookalike to present to Marie in Paris and collect the reward. Elsewhere, Anastasia (Blaze), now under the name "Anya", leaves the rural orphanage where she grew up, having lost her memory prior to arriving there. Accompanied by a stray puppy she names "Pooka", she turns down a job at a fish factory in favor of going to St. Petersburg after her necklace inspires her to seek out her family in Paris. In the deserted palace, she encounters Dimitri and Vladimir, who — impressed by her resemblance to the "real" Anastasia — decide to take her with them. Bartok (Charmy), Rasputin's minion was nearby and notices his master's dormant reliquary suddenly revived by Anastasia's presence. It drags him to limbo where Rasputin survives. Enraged to hear that Anastasia escaped the curse, Rasputin sends demonic spirits from the reliquary to kill her. Despite two attempts, the trio manage to (unwittingly) foil him, forcing Rasputin and Bartok to travel back to the surface. Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir eventually reach Paris and go to meet Marie who refuses to see her, having been fooled numerously before by impostors. Despite this Sophie (Cosmo), Marie's cousin, quizzes Anastasia to confirm her identity. Dimitri and Vladimir had taught Anastasia all the answers, but when Anastasia independently (though dimly) recalls how Dimitri saved her ten years ago, Dimitri finally realizes that she's the real Grand Duchess and later informs Vladimir at the Russian Ballet. Dimitri insists they don't reveal this truth to Anastasia. Sophie, convinced as well, arranges for Anastasia to meet Marie after a Russian ballet. However, Marie wants nothing to do with Dimitri, having heard of him and his initial scheme to trick her. Horrified that Dimitri was using her, Anastasia storms out. Dimitri, having fallen in love with Anastasia, manages to change Marie's mind by presenting her with Anastasia's music box which he had found after their escape. Anastasia's memory returns upon meeting Marie and the two women are reunited at long last. The next day, Marie offers Dimitri the reward money, but to her surprise, he refuses it and leaves for Russia, convinced that he can't be with Anastasia. That night, at Anastasia's return celebration, Marie informs her of Dimitri's gesture and leaves her to her thoughts. Then, Anastasia wanders through a garden and onto the Pont Alexandre III where she was trapped and attacked by Rasputin. Then, Dimitri returns to save her, but was injured and knocked unconscious. Then, Anastasia manages to kill Rasputin by crushing the reliquary under her foot. With Rasputin's soul having been tied to the object, he promptly dies and turns to dust. Afterwards, Dimitri and Anastasia reconcile. Then, the two elope and Anastasia sends a farewell letter to Marie and Sophie, promising to return someday. The film ends with the couple sharing a kiss as they sail out of Paris with Pooka while Bartok falls in love with a female rabbit (Cream) who kisses him. Cast Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia|link=Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Dimitri, a young conman who falls for Anastasia|link=Silver the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 8.jpg|Mephiles as Rasputin|link=Mephiles the Dark Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Vladimir, a former nobleman|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as The Dowager Empress Marie, the mother of Nicholas II and Anastasia's grandmother|link=Rouge the Bat Charmy Bee 2.jpg|Charmy as Bartok, Rasputin's bumbling sidekick|link=Charmy Bee Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Sophie, Marie's first cousin and lady-in-waiting|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Phlegmenkoff, the orphanage's inconsiderate owner|link=Linsey Thorndyke Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Tsar Nicholas II of Russia, the last Russian Emperor and Anastasia's father|link=Espio the Chameleon Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as the female rabbit at the end|link=Cream the Rabbit Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Blaze Style Movies Category:Silver Style Movies